


Pocket-Sized

by yamiyami



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamiyami/pseuds/yamiyami
Summary: Asano Gakushuu wakes up one morning to find his boyfriend, Akabane Karma, pocket-sized.





	1. Chapter 1

Gakushuu opened his eyes slightly.  He looked over to his right, but couldn’t find his boyfriend, Karma.  He looked to the left.  Still, no Karma.

 

Karma came over suddenly late last night and knocked on Gakushuu’s door.  Gakushuu was less than pleased to open the door to find a tired Karma.

 

“I couldn’t sleep without you,” was the excuse Karma gave.  

 

Gakushuu sighed, remembering last night and wondered how his dad would react to Karma being in the same house as them.  

 

He still couldn’t find Karma and lifted up the covers.  Nope.  He looked under the pillows.  And there he was.  Karma Akabane.

 

But there was one problem, he was pocket sized.  Somehow, over the course of last night, Karma managed to shrink along with his pajamas.

 

Gakushuu gasped.  He picked up the still sleeping Karma, and walked to the bathroom.  He began brushing his teeth, wondering what he should do next.

 

‘Should I tell my father?  And call Koro-sensei?  Yes and yes,’ Gakushuu thought.

 

Pocket-sized Karma woke up and gasped.  He looked up at Gakushuu.

 

“What the fuck?”  Karma questioned, his voice still normal..

“Somehow, over the course of the night, you managed to shrink.  I’ll tell my father and Koro-sensei in a bit and I’ll be skipping class to help you with school,”  Gakushuu answered.

 

Karma smirked.  “So you do care about me~”

 

Gakushuu blushed and turned away.  “S-shut up.  What would you wear though?”

 

“Knowing Koro-sensei, he would make a small uniform for me and casual clothes as well.”

 

Once Gakushuu was prepared for the day, he went down to the kitchen.  His father greeted him at the dining table.  

 

“Is that...Karma Akabane?”  He asked.

 

Gakushuu nodded and explained the situation and put down Karma before making his own breakfast.  He broke of a piece of bread and handed it over to Karma.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Oh, father, I’m skipping class today to help out with Karma.”  Gakushuu got a nod of approval.

 

"Don't forget to make up your work in Class A though,"  His father replied.

 

He nodded before walking out the door with Karma on his shoulder.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Gakushuu stared at the gate to the trail to go to Class-3E.

 

“Are you hesitating?  Does the princess need a prince to escort her after all?”  Karma teased from his position of Gakushuu’s shoulder.

 

Gakushuu’s eye twitched at his comment.  “Do you want me to leave you here?”

 

Karma opened his mouth to retort, but thought better and shut his mouth.  Gakushuu, satisfied with his reaction, started going up the mountain to Class-3E.

 

Throughout the walk, they held a comfortable silence.  Once in awhile, Gakushuu would ask questions here and there.

 

Class-3E was having a pretty normal day, Koro-Sensei being sneaking, Karma being late, and a few boys and their perverted thoughts.  However, they did not expect Gakushuu to open the door with a pocket-sized Karma on his shoulder.

 

So when Gakushuu opened the door with Karma on his shoulder and Karma’s school items, everyone became silent and stared at them.  Koro-sensei immediately fawned over a small Karma as well as teasing him.

 

“Um, Koro-Sensei, can you do me a favor?”  Gakushuu asked.

 

He nodded.

 

“Can you make a small pair of clothes for Karma?”

 

Koro-sensei beamed and went to work right away.  In a few seconds, he had a mini uniform that would fit mini Karma.  

 

“I can change myself, so don’t look!”  Karma warned.  

 

Gakushuu took out a piece of napkin, and covered Karma from others.  Accidentally, while Karma was changing, he caught a peek at Karma.  He blushed and turned away.

 

Once Karma was done changing, he was bombarded with questions.

 

“Where did you find Karma?” and “Why are you here?”, questions like that.

 

“I was Gakushuu’s house sleeping over and I woke up in his bed, pocket-sized,” Karma answered boldly.

 

“Ahahah, why were you at his house?  In his bed?”  Nakamura questioned.  

 

Gakushuu’s face turned a shade of red that could beat Karma’s hair color.  “Reasons,” was his only excuse.

 

“Having sex, obviously,”  Karma boasted.

 

Gakushuu slapped him on the shoulder.  “WE DID NOT!  We are merely middle schoolers, not yet old enough to indulge in adult activities.”

 

“Wait, you guys are dating?”  Nagisa asked.

 

The quarreling couple turned towards him.  “You never knew?”  Karma replied.

 

“I mean, I had a feeling that you were dating someone, but I never knew it was Asano.”

 

“As much as I would like to hear more about your love life, I’m afraid it’s time to start class,”  Koro-sensei interrupted them.

 

Everyone sat down in their seats with the exception of Gakushuu in Karma’s seat.  Karma sat close to Gakushuu’s ears.

 

“I can’t wait until we’re 18, maybe even a bit earlier,”  Karma whispered.

 

Gakushuu hid his burning face into his arms and tried to pay attention.  

 

“I’m screwed," Gakushuu mumbled.

 

“Yeah, once you’re 18.”

 

“Shut up.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

It happened a few months after Karma had became small, but this time, it was Gakushuu who had shrunk to a pocket-sized human.  Except Karma was a devil, and Gakushuu would have to suffer from his antics. 

 

So when Gakushuu woke up from his sleep, he was met with Karma’s sadistic smile creeping down at him.

 

“Why hello there, Gakushuu~”  

 

“And good morning to you, too,”  Gakushuu replied, realizing his size and already thinking about the plans that Karma might be scheming at the moment.

 

Gakushuu sighed.  “Can you grab the uniform you used last time?”

 

Karma glanced at him with a smirk.  “You kept it?”

 

Gakushuu blinked and then blushed.  “O-obviously.”  He coughed awkwardly.  “Why does this keep happening though?”

 

Karma shrugged and tossed him the miniature uniform.  He got all of his stuff ready and placed Karma on his shoulder.

 

“Wait, where’s my stuff?”  Gakushuu asked.

 

“You are going to Class 3-E with me today.”

 

Before Gakushuu could ask any questions, Karma was out the door before Gakuho noticed.  Karma glanced at his watch.  “7:50am, and school starts at 8am...alright, I’m taking the shortcut.”

 

Karma gently took Gakushuu from his shoulder and placed him into his pocket.

“Wait, what are you doing?”  Gakushuu asked.

 

Karma gave no reply or even an indication of replying, and then he climbed onto the roof.  He stood still for 5 min before leaping from roof to roof.  Once they arrived at Kunigogaoka Junior High, Gakushuu was trembling and cold. He tried warming himself up, and Karma happened to notice.  

 

“Is the princess in need of heat?  I can think of a way to get you heated up~”  Karma teased.

 

Gakushuu jumped out and onto Karma’s shoulder, slapping him as hard as he could, but with his size, he couldn’t do much damage.

 

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Karma!"

 

"Oh no, I was talking about giving you a blanket~" Karma replied feigning innocence.

 

Gakushuu attempted to hit him once again.

 

“It feels like getting hit with cotton balls.”

 

* * *

 

 

When they arrived at Class 3-E, Gakushuu climbed down Karma’s arm and legs.  He started running as fast he could to the classroom, but Karma could catch up at anytime, walking, too.  And he did.

 

Karma picked up Gakushuu and placed him on his shoulder.  Accepting defeat, Gakushuu stayed on his shoulder.  In a few seconds, Gakushuu was already starting to feel uncomfortable, so he climbed onto Karma’s hair.

 

Gakushuu laid down on his chest, and nuzzled Karma’s hair.

 

“What are you doing up there, Gaku-chan?”

 

“N-nothing.”  He coughed, trying to keep it from Karma.

 

They walked into the classroom, and everyone flocked around them.

 

“Is that a mini Asano?”  Isogai asked.

 

Karma nodded, and Gakushuu suddenly felt suffocated by the attention, so he hopped down and climbed onto Karma’s desk.  He plopped himself down onto the desk and puffed his cheeks out.  What he was unaware of was the fact that he looked cute.  Too cute that Karma couldn’t resist the chance to pull on Gakushuu’s cheeks.  

 

“Ow,” Gakushuu grumbled.  “I hate you.”

 

“You love me,” Karma retorted.

 

“I could be reconsidering.”

“But you aren’t.”

 

“That’s true.”

 

Koro-sensei rushed over at Mach 20 speed and took a look at Gakushuu.  Karma and Koro-sensei shared a knowing look, and before Gakushuu could blink, he was dressed in a maid dress.

 

Gakushuu looked down and saw what he was wearing.  He blushed red that could beat Karma’s hair any day.

 

Koro-sensei smiled once again, and Karma had his creepy smile on his face.

 

“When I became my regular size again, I shall wipe that smile off of your face,” Gakushuu warned.

 

Once again, Koro-sensei changed Gakushuu into another outfit at Mach 20 speed.  He soon had a skirt that was above the knees, and had on one of Karma’s shirts and hoodies, but it was fit for Gakushuu’s size.  He had knee-length socks as well as sneakers.

 

Karma turned away and blushed furiously.  “Gakushuu is wearing my clothes.”

 

“Wow, I didn’t know that,” Nakamura said sarcastically.

 

“Can I change?”  Gakushuu asked.

 

Karma shook his head.  

 

“My pants only then?”

 

Karma nodded reluctantly and Gakushuu changed back into his own pants.

 

“He’s too cute,”  Karma mumbled.

 

“What was that?”  

  
“Nothing.”


End file.
